The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 2
The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 2 is the fifth studio album by American heavy metal band Five Finger Death Punch, and the second of two albums released by the band in 2013,4 with Volume 1 having been released on July 30. It was released on November 19, 2013 through Prospect Park Records. Preorders for the album went up on iTunes on August 10, 2013.5 The album was entirely produced by Kevin Churko and Five Finger Death Punch. Background: On February 15, 2013, Five Finger Death Punch announced that they were working on their fourth album. On March 18, the band posted a promotional video for an upcoming tour with a new song titled "Here to Die".6 On May 1, 2013, the band announced that they would be releasing two studio albums in the year, with The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 1 being released on July 30, and Volume 2 following on November 19. Guitarist Zoltan Bathory said of the band's decision to release two albums: "We came off the road after a couple of great years of touring and were really amped up to write the 4th record. Everybody was in the right headspace and the band tighter than ever so it was a perfect storm. We jumped in head first and found ourselves 12-13 songs deep fairly quick but were still coming up with better and better material so we looked at each other and said... okay why stop there?... let’s keep going. Once we passed the 24th song we knew we’re going to have to do a double album. We had this massive amount of music that’s very dear to us, possibly the best material this band has ever created. At that point there was no way to decide which songs to leave off the album. So we made the decision to release them all."7 Singles: The album's first single, "Battle Born", was released on September 10, 2013. The song's given title is a reference to the Flag of Nevada, the home state of the band. The second single, a folk traditional cover of "House of the Rising Sun", was released on February 3, 2014. Track listingedit All songs written and composed by Ivan Moody, Zoltan Bathory, Jason Hook, Jeremy Spencer and Kevin Churko, except where noted. Standard Edition (Disc 1 of Deluxe Edition) No. Title Length 1. "Here to Die" 3:00 2. "Weight Beneath My Sin" 3:36 3. "Wrecking Ball" 3:13 4. "Battle Born" 3:43 5. "Cradle to the Grave" 3:18 6. "Matter of Time" 3:16 7. "The Agony of Regret" (Instrumental) 1:42 8. "Cold" 3:47 9. "Let This Go" 3:16 10. "My Heart Lied" 3:35 11. "A Day in My Life" 3:44 12. "House of the Rising Sun" (A Folk Traditional cover) 4:07 Total length: 40:17 B-Side Track8 No. Title Length 13. "Weight Beneath My Sin" (featuring Ryan Clark of Demon Hunter) 3:39 Japanese Bonus Track 9 No. Title Length 13. "Burn MF" (Mr. Kane and Nikka Bling Remix) (featuring Rob Zombie) 2:50 Charts: Chart (2013) Peak position Austria Albums Chart10 17 Canadian Albums 6 US Billboard 20011 2 US Digital Albums 2 US Independent Albums 1 US Tastemaker Albums 3 US Top Rock Albums 1 US Hard Rock Albums 1 Year-end charts: Chart (2014) Position US Billboard 20012 57 US Hard Rock Albums (Billboard)13 1 US Independent Albums (Billboard)14 4 US Top Rock Albums (Billboard)15 9 Personneledit Ivan Moody - vocals Zoltan Bathory - rhythm guitar Jason Hook - lead guitar Jeremy Spencer - drums Chris Kael - bass References: 1.Jump up ^ Gregory Heaney (2013-11-18). "The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Vol. 2 - Five Finger Death Punch | Songs, Reviews, Credits". AllMusic. Retrieved 2015-09-27. 2.Jump up ^ Ellis Davis. "Jukebox:Metal review". Jukeboxmetal.com. Retrieved 2015-09-27. 3.Jump up ^ "Melodic Net - Five Finger Death Punch - The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell Volume 2". Melodic.net. 2013-11-19. Retrieved 2015-09-27. 4.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch Announce New Album | News | Rock Sound". Rocksound.tv. Retrieved 2013-08-06. 5.Jump up ^ "Official Press Release: The Wrong Side of Heaven and The Righteous Side of Hell, Vol 2 – "Battleborn" Single". Five Finger Death Punch. 2013-08-17. Retrieved 2013-11-09. 6.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch - 2013 Tour Reel". Youtube.com. March 18, 2013. Retrieved 2015-09-27. 7.Jump up ^ "FFDP: Press Release Announcement for Two New Studio Albums!!!". Five Finger Death Punch. Retrieved 2013-08-06. 8.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch - "Wrong Side of Heaven" Vol. 2 Track-by-Track - Weight Beneath My Sin". YouTube. Retrieved 2013-11-09. 9.Jump up ^ "iTunes - Music - The Wrong Side of Heaven & the Righteous Side of Hell, Vol. 2 by Five Finger Death Punch". Itunes.apple.com. Retrieved 2013-11-09. 10.Jump up ^ "Discographie Five Finger Death Punch". austriancharts.at. Hung Medien. Retrieved November 27, 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "Discography Five Finger Death Punch". billboard.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved November 27, 2013. 12.Jump up ^ "Top Billboard 200 Albums: 2014 Year-End Charts". Billboard. Retrieved 2015-01-15. 13.Jump up ^ "Hard Rock Albums: 2014 Year-End Charts". Billboard. 14.Jump up ^ "Top Independent Albums: 2014 Year-End Charts". Billboard. 15.Jump up ^ "Top Rock Albums: 2014 Year-End Charts". Billboard